DE 93 02 652 U1 describes a hinge plate in which the bearing bushes serve, on the one hand, for the at least almost play-free and low-wear bearing arrangement of the hinge plate pin, and, on the other hand, for the adjustment between leaf or sash hinge plate part and frame hinge plate part in relation to each other in order to be able to adjust the leaf or sash in the frame. DE 93 02 652 U1 describes a hinge plate where the lower bearing bush of the frame hinge plate part is realized with an upper support for the lower end face of the leaf hinge part or sash hinge part and which is vertically adjustable by means of an adjusting spindle screwed-into the frame hinge part from below, on the upper side of which it is supported. A bearing bush can also be provided in the leaf hinge plate part or sash hinge plate part, it being possible for said bearing bush to be designed in a known manner as an eccentric or as an adjusting bush for adjustment in the direction perpendicular to the hinge axis.
These types of hinge plates have proved their worth many times in different technical developments as they not only provide reliable fastening of a leaf or sash to a frame, but also enable adjustment thereof in terms of as uniform a size of gap as possible between the leaf or sash and the frame. These types of hinge plates are therefore frequently used on doors for objects such as houses, shops or even as emergency exits.
These types of doors increasingly include devices which improve safety or convenience and which are operated by means of electric power.
For the supply of electricity, said devices are connected to an external power source either conductively, for example, by means of rubbing contacts, or by means of flexible cabling, or they have power storage themselves, for example, accumulators or batteries.
In the first-named case has the disadvantage that rubbing contacts are susceptible to failure and cable connections clearly impair the visual appearance. In the second case, operating costs are increased by the need for separate storage means. The space required by the storage means can additionally impair functionality and visual appearance.